Question: What is the value of $\sqrt[3]{3^5 + 3^5 + 3^5}$?
Explanation: Simplify under the radical first: $3^5+3^5+3^5=3\cdot 3^5=3^6$, and the cube root of $3^6$ is $3^{6/3}=3^2=\boxed{9}$.